


Hannibal, my love

by natashapovalova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashapovalova/pseuds/natashapovalova
Summary: What is it like, to live in shattered reality, not understanding if you are awake or still dreaming?





	Hannibal, my love

Sometimes i cannot tell if i am awake or dreaming. My mind is ill, my body is weak, my spirit is broken. Unstability means when you stay, I fall. When you walk, I crawl.  
My reality is shatterred. I dont want to wake up..My work is my anchor, the only way to overcome my insanity.  
So when you came into my life...It was a relief. Need for therapy had become need for love.  
I want to read you as well as you read me.What is it? My last chance to survive or to die? Is it the point of non return?  
Reality falls into many pieces.And you are the only one who can collect them and carefully put in order. But it will be your order. You want to make me yours. To taste me.  
You are a picture of order. Always perfect. Suits and manners are the best.  
For me to live in disorder means to live my way, to improve reality, to own it, to make it mine, and no one else. You are what i want and what I hate.  
Sometimes it really hurts. You want to get under my skin. You want to cut me into pieces and devour me.  
I am your best treat. You dont have a pet because you consider me as your property. You get into my mind and my life. You change me, and i change you.  
Will anyone survive?


End file.
